1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facial image recognition system, more particularly to a facial image recognition system for a driver of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional drunk driving warning system uses an alcohol concentration sensor for estimating the blood alcohol concentration of a driver, and then integrates the alcohol concentration sensor with a vehicle's ignition system to prevent driving of the vehicle when the driver is drunk. However, the driver may find ways to trick the drunk driving warning system, such as by having another person be subjected to the estimation performed by the alcohol concentration sensor.